familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:DennisDoty
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your User page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. If you live in New Zealand, you are invited to add your name to Category:Contributors of New Zealand by adding that to your User page (including the brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk"/discussion page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user may get an alerting message on their next visit to any Wikia. I and others would like to know how you discovered this site. Brilliant start! Some of the above advice is probably unnecessary for you. Edward Doty (bef1600-1655)/Descendants has two recently-created intended subpages that won't be connecting to it: move them to remove the spaces around the hyphen. Do you know the easy foolproof way to create a subpage? "/subpagename". Oh, yes, you do: user page sandbox. You're probably ready for info pages, which save typing in the medium-to-long term. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:04, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Info pages etc You've had a baptism of fire and probably helped several of us to understand more of what we should and should not do around info pages. Please feel welcome to go back to that forum if you have related problems. (But don't expect responses from me between about noon and 2200 hr GMT/UTC as long as NZDT is in force here!) We've not really tackled the question of why older pages are OK but those created from about yesterday seem to be causing trouble. I should create some myself (for all my overdue ancestors — only 600 to go!) to help test the system. One point on which you seemed to misinterpret Thurstan's response was his expression "extra new-line". A "new-line" in that context is what you get when you hit the Enter key. In the edit box it treats that as both "new line" and "carriage return" in wordprocessing language, same as you get by hitting the big lever on a typewriter and pushing the paper-carriage to the point where the next typing goes at the left. Not always obvious in the wikicode or the output, because if two paragraphs are joined by only one of those the software tends to ignore it, needing two of them before it shows a full blank line. Keep up the good work! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:23, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you for checking up on my grandmother. My creation of her page was part of a medium-term plan to get more of my ancestors on here. It was a sort of test but I was trying to do everything right. I saw that the result had the typical scramble part-way down the infobox but it was late enough for me not to bother with it then. I've tinkered tonight with her info page (which did seem to have been tampered with but didn't have the complete extra line that some such pages have had). Hasn't helped her main page. I can't see how the tool, unused, could be affecting pages, but that may be the problem. You and AMK are possibly much closer in timezone to one another (and to Rtol and Nathanville) than to Thurstan or me; so I'll drop AMK a preliminary alert and you can talk to him when convenient. We may have to do some more tests and even appeal to Central Wikia to see whether other sites with clever templates have had them mucked up. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:13, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Losing track of who said what when, so I've put tonight's final offering on Forum:Problems with info templates and am off to bed. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) HumaN DISambiguation or "hndis" One of the spin-off benefits of info pages is found at hndis and (for you) at William Davison. Note the sortable columns. Enjoy! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) It's a handy thing to work on when the input forms are playing up. Get all your Doty "duplicates" listed so that your relatives can find their way around better! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Info page comments I made that alteration, requesting that comments be left alone, mainly for new contributors, who could make mistakes in deleting. I don't mind if experienced people such as you delete them. But isn't it easier to leave a comment untouched than to delete it? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:05, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Recent changes Welcome back, Dennis! If you have a look at my last few contributions, you'll see that I'm a better source of questions than of answers about the new developments!! I've not kept up with everything. One of my recent questions was on that point about the repetition of placenames. Your solution may be the best, but the problem may be in the process of being solved by the experts, so I recommend not trying to correct it manually until we've got a response from Phlox. Please compose some questions for the help desk. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:18, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Tree subpages created too soon? I forgot that not everyone can delete pages. Let me know if you have any /tree pages that may need to be deleted until their /sensor pages are in place. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/John_Doty_%28c1682-%3F%29/tree Did I have fun with John and his question-marks? Yes and no. One or two changes of redirects and lots of tweaking of URLs to change question-marks to "%3F" and I finally got a tree that was for John and not his sensor. And I gave his wives first names that seem to have a better chance of being recognised as such in the facts box. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Tree already created but just no tab showing yet? Your latest question may be answered in that heading. I haven't checked, but I recall creating /tree pages wherever there was a problem pagename that I had been working on. So add "/tree" to the URL in the address bar to see whether there is one. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Our mailing list See halfway down first item on this page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Forms now work very well Welcome back, Dennis! I don't know how well the site was working when you edited in July, but I can assure you that things are now several hundred percent better than they were when you despairingly commented on Forum:SMW on Familypedia in 2010! User:Thurstan can take most of the credit, I think. The standard input form works pretty smoothly with any common browser, producing readable articles, and the creation of tree pages and the other subpages is done with just a few clicks, most easily if you start with the sensor page. You might like to refresh your memory with a read of (accessible from the top menu). I hope you'll resume editing in earnest. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:41, January 8, 2013 (UTC) One of your distant cousins See Talk:Aaron Austin (c1777-1860). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Mary Doty (1653-) has conflicting info Please have a look at Mary Doty (c1653-bef1729) and check the new source I've listed. Two sets of children born over a similar time period. Maybe you need to revisit your source? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:59, May 3, 2013 (UTC)